


Dire adieu

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Despair, M/M, Obsession, Paranoia, Regret
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'état de Ford après avoir découvert les sinistres intentions de Bill Cipher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dire adieu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kandai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/gifts).



Il en voyait partout. Des triangles, des triangles. Des triangles partout.  
Il n'était même pas certains s'il fallait que ceux-ci aient un œil pour que Bill Cipher puisse voir à travers. Dans le doute, il retira toute forme triangulaire de sa maison, jetant dans un coin les idoles et les peintures, regroupant les dessins et enfermant le tout à l'abri.  
Mais il y en avait tellement. Il avait tout construit sur cette base, sans savoir combien cela lui coûterait ; il était tellement habitué à cet environnement que certains passaient encore inaperçus.  
Il pouvait encore l'entendre rire dans sa tête et devait se persuader que ce n'était que dans sa tête.  
Il y avait des jours comme ça où il avait l'impression d'être observé. Il se cloîtrait dans un placard, une cachette secrète minuscule où il n'y avait pas de triangle – où il n'y avait rien. Mais il continuait à les entendre murmurer des choses, et il savait alors que c'était seulement son imagination qui le trahissait.  
Seulement, comment faire la différence ?  
« Pourquoi tu ne me réponds plus ? », gémit-il en se souvenant l'instant d'après que c'était lui-même qui avait chassé Bill de son esprit. Troublé, perdu comme il l'était, il avait failli oublier que son meilleur ami était en vérité un monstre.  
Ça ne l'empêchait pas de lui manquer terriblement.  
Il savait qu'il avait de quoi s'occuper. Son travail avait permis à Bill de presque atteindre son but : il fallait qu'il rende celui-ci impossible. Toutefois, même en sachant cela, il ne pouvait se résoudre à démonter le portail.  
C'était désormais sa seule porte de sortie s'il voulait rejoindre Bill. Sauf qu'il ne le ferait jamais, évidemment.  
Seulement, avoir la possibilité de le faire, c'était toujours mieux que le désespoir de penser qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais.  
Non pas qu'il veuille le revoir. Mais admettre que ce ne serait plus le cas, c'était dire adieu complètement à ce qui avait été la meilleure partie de sa vie.  
Elle était terminée. A présent, il devait faire le ménage, tenter de faire du mieux qu'il pouvait.  
Demander de l'aide. Seul, il n'y arriverait clairement pas. Il n'avait pas assez de volonté.  
Et les voix...les voix continuaient de lui chuchoter d'allumer le portail pour le rejoindre.


End file.
